


A Souvenir from Italy

by dayoldcupcake



Series: Stupid Silly Smutty Shorts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Stupidity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake
Summary: Hoshiumi is excited for Hinata to arrive at the Olympic Village, but everyone else is acting like something very bad is going to happen when he does.(Something very stupid to cheer people up before 402 drops.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Stupid Silly Smutty Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836949
Comments: 83
Kudos: 483
Collections: 5iits collection, finitooo





	A Souvenir from Italy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemisia_HQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/gifts).



Hoshiumi is physically incapable of containing his excitement. He fidgets from the minute the taxi leaves his apartment, through the shinkansen ride to Omiya Station, and until he steps off the bus at the Olympic Village in Saitama. He's proud to be here representing his country, thrilled to be seeing so many of his old friends, and especially eager to catch up with his long-standing rival and idol Hinata.

He already met up with most of his other teammates in Omiya. They'll meet Kageyama, Ushijima, and Hinata at the Village; having had the furthest to travel, they arrived the night before.

The members of Team Japan show their IDs to gain access to the campus before a friendly staffer guides them to the building that will serve as their home for the next two weeks. They're assigned the third floor, so they avoid the elevator, each happy for the opportunity to show off their athletic strength, even if only by carrying some suitcases up a few measly steps.

When they arrive, Kageyama and Ushijima are seated at the long table in the kitchen area, Kageyama with a bottle of green tea and Ushijima with a beer, chatting. As a team, they'll share this kitchen, a living room, and a series of double bedrooms. Hoshiumi is rooming with Yaku, mostly because Ushijima and Bokuto had already paired up as the only other two who don't plan to fuck nonstop.

"Is Shoyo sleeping?" Atsumu asks.

"His flight was delayed," Ushijima explains, turning to look at Bokuto. Something is unmistakably exchanged between them, silently, but Hoshiumi doesn't really get it.

"Is he getting here soon? I really wanted to hang out with him tonight..."

Bokuto laughs, slinging an arm around Hoshiumi's shoulders. "Oh, buddy. That was never going to happen."

Frowning, he turns to scowl at the taller man. "What, is he too good for us now that he plays for one of the best teams in the world?"

Bokuto just gives him two firm pats on his shoulder. "Go drop off your bags."

Sakusa and Atsumu shuffle off down the hallway toward their shared room, luggage dragging behind them. By the sound of Atsumu's whining, which carries easily in the small space, he's left standing in the hallway as Sakusa pulls out an impressive array of sanitizing supplies and begins his own deep-cleaning of the room.

"We don't have _time_ for that, Omi!"

Hoshiumi makes no move to follow them, instead turning his attention back Kageyama. "Do you regret leaving us yet?"

"No," Kageyama answers, matter-of-factly, all honesty and no malice. He's poking at his phone, clearly distracted

"How is Italy?"

"It's fine."

"Was Italian hard to learn?"

"A little." Kageyama looks up, finally making eye contact. "Ah, Shoyo's arrived."

Ushijima stands immediately. "Kotaro, you've made the izakaya reservations, yes? Shall we?"

Bokuto nods and Hoshiumi looks between them, confused and offended on Hinata's behalf.

"Shouldn't we wait for Shoyo?"

"He's going to be really tired," Ushijima says.

"We should at least invite him!"

"Come on," Bokuto says, tugging Hoshiumi away from the kitchen. "Hurry up and put your stuff in your room."

Hoshiumi can tell he's being dragged off for a sidebar and only resists slightly, mostly for show. He waits until they've stepped into one of the rooms, just two double beds in an otherwise plain and cramped space, to ask, "What's going on?"

"Look man," Bokuto says. "Shoyo hasn't seen Tobio in months."

"So?"

"So, none of us want to be here when they... reunite."

Hoshiumi crosses his arms and scoffs. "Seriously? Aren't you being a prude? That's what earplugs are for."

"They won't save you." Bokuto shakes his head, looking grave. "Not tonight."

"And it's not like they're going to jump each other the _second_ he arrives—"

Bokuto smirks. "You are too cute. I could pinch your cheeks."

Hoshiumi takes a step back and narrows his eyes. "You guys are being ridiculous."

They hear panic from across the hall, what appears to be Sakusa dropping his spray bottles of bleach and ripping off his gloves in record time, followed immediately by Hinata's cheerful voice, carrying from the doorway.

"Japan!" Hinata is shouting, laughing and presumably greeting Ushijima. "I guess we're all Japan now though, huh?"

Sakusa and Atsumu poke their heads into the room and gesture wildly at Bokuto and Hoshiumi.

"We gotta go _now_ ," Atsumu hisses.

"You guys too?" Hoshiumi scowls, quickly getting pissed off. "He's your old teammate! Don't you want to see him?"

"We love him," Atsumu explains. "We also know how loud he can be."

"So?"

Hinata walks toward them. Kageyama is following behind, rolling his suitcase. He looks perfectly normal, smiling and waving to everyone, full of cheer despite the puffiness of his eyes. He's been traveling for over a full day, the flight alone over twenty hours long, so it's no surprise he looks a little worn.

"Hey guys! Jackals! Korai!"

"He hasn't slept in over thirty hours," Kageyama says, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"No! I slept on the plane! A little."

"That's fine," Bokuto insists, tip-toeing away. "Rest up, Shoyo!"

Atsumu and Sakusa are more openly hurrying for the door, muttering to one another with frightened urgency. "We need to get out of here right now."

"Wait, are you guys going out?" Hinata eyes them as they make their hasty retreats. "I want to go!"

Kageyama tugs at Hinata. "I have a souvenir from Italy, if you want it—"

"Uwaah! Oh okay, yah, hey, we'll catch up later okay?" Hinata smiles, trying to keep eye contact even as Kageyama starts pulling him into their shared room.

Hoshiumi starts to follow everyone out but then stops suddenly, turning on his heel. "I just need to get my phone real quick."

"Just leave it," Ushijima warns gravely, already putting on his shoes. "It's not worth it."

"Ten seconds! Just hold on."

He collects his phone from the kitchen table, but as he's about to leave, there's a loud crash from inside Hinata and Kageyama's room, the sound of the headboard slamming into the wall at full-force. There's no way. Hinata was struggling to even stand he was so exhausted, and it hasn't even been a minute since they were left alone.

He pushes open their door and stands staring, frozen.

Whatever calm Kageyama and Hinata had been exuding moments earlier, it was long gone now. He wonders how they managed to strip naked so fast. If they heard him enter the room, they don't care.

"There's nobody else I look at the way I look at you," Kageyama is murmuring, his hand disappearing between Hinata's legs, making him arch off the bed.

"I'm tempted every day," Hinata groans back. "It's so _hard_ , being apart from you. You better reward me for—for my discipline."

Kageyama throws off the duvet, the only semblance of privacy they had, and flips Hinata onto his stomach. Hinata presses his cheek into the mattress, hips jerking violently in Kageyama's hands. Kageyama's grip keeps slipping as he tries to line himself up, but Hinata won't keep still; he's _growling_ , it's very loud, and Hoshiumi is suddenly certain everyone in the twenty-story building can hear.

Unable to look away, he watches as they finally tumble forward together with a shout. Hoshiumi falls backward into the hallway, slamming the door behind him just as the crashing sound returns, this time at a rhythmic pace. He sprints down the hallway and doesn't stop to put on his shoes, just leans down to grab them on his way out the door, escaping in socks.

Nobody waited for him, but he doesn't blame them. Hinata's moans and Kageyama's grunting reverberate down the hallway and through the stairwell as he makes a mad dash to escape the building as though running for his very life.

Bokuto was right. Earplugs won't save them.

The group is standing outside, huddled together. They greet him with looks of matching sympathy.

"How late is the izakaya open?" Hoshiumi asks.

"2 am," Bokuto answers. "Then we'll sleep in karaoke booths for the rest of the night."

"Do we have to do this the whole two weeks?"

"No," Atsumu says, staring up toward the dormitory with a look of vacant horror. Even standing outside, they can still hear Hinata, who is now openly screaming about how much he missed Kageyama's tosses. "They quiet down a lot after the first night."

"I really thought they were just going to sleep after Tobio gave him—" and then Hoshiumi freezes. "The souvenir from Italy—"

"—was his dick, yes." Bokuto laughs, giving Hoshiumi four hard pats on the back. "Welcome to Team Japan, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> My thanks to the lovely [artemisia_HQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ) for motivating me to actually write this and reminding me that Sakusa would, of course, have packed disinfectant. Sorry it's a little rushed and incredibly stupid, but I needed to take a break from Tachibana Inn to cheer myself up over H! ending. D:
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


End file.
